Suki Kirai (NaruHina Version)
by Go Minami Oen-B
Summary: Suka atau benci? Entahlah aku tidak tahu. Aku memang membencinya, tapi mungkin juga suka? /#SongFic /Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto


_Suki? Kirai?_

Mana yang harus kupilih?

Aku membenamkan wajahku kedalam bantal yang ku peluk sejak tadi. Rasanya kepalaku begitu pusing mengingat kejadian tadi siang saat pemuda kuning itu menembakku. Siapa namanya? Ah, ya! Uzumaki Naruto! Ya, pemuda itu yang menembakku tadi siang.

Sebenarnya aku belum memberikan jawaban apapun padanya. Masalahnya aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu apakah diriku menyukainya atau bahkan membecinya. Mengingat ia murid pindahan yang terkadang membuat keributan di kelas dan jahil, kurasa aku membencinya. Tapi...

"Apa tidak ada tengahnya!?"

Mengapa aku dipaksa untuk memilih seperti ini?

"Menyebalkan."

 ** _Suki Kirai_**

"Jadi bagaimana dengan jawabanmu?"

"Ano... Etto..."

Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Masalahnya aku belum bisa memutuskan hingga sekarang. Bahkan saat melihat matanya yang bersinar cerah seakan mendapatkan jawaban yang positif dariku, membuatku semakin tidak tega menghancurkan harapannya. Oh Tuhan, kenapa ini sulit sekali?

"Jawabannya pasti sudah diputuskan, bukan?"

"Ekh?"

" _Wedding, sou~_ " (Pernikahan, ya~)

Ekh! Tunggu! " _We-wedding?_ "

"Masa depan yang begitu sempurna!"

Tunggu sebentar! Aku belum mengatakan apapun!

"Aku ingin tinggal di rumah yang memiliki banyak pohon." Katanya lagi seraya mempraktekkan begitu banyak pohon dengan kedua lengannya yang membuatku terdiam. "Dan memiliki tiga anak!"

Apa-apaan ini!? Kenapa hidupku jadi sudah ditentukan seperti ini?

"Tu-tunggu sebentar."

"Iya?"

"Bukankah kita masih berumur 16 tahun, Uzumaki- _san_?"

"Iya?"

"Kenapa tidak memikirkan seperti hal wajar yang dilakukan anak muda saja? Maksudku seperti berkencan dan-"

" _Suki da!_ "

" _Hanashi kiite, baka!_ " (Dengerin aku, bodoh!)

Ya, Tuhan. Dia terlalu terbuka dan mengatakan kata, "Suka" terlalu banyak. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Dan aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku berpikiran untuk berkencan dengannya. Sial! Aku benar-benar terlihat bodoh karenanya.

Padahal aku ingin merasakan cinta yang lembut dari seorang pemuda seperti di dalam cerita putri, bukan kisah cinta seperti ini. Lagipula bukankah ini terlalu cepat untukku? Aku tidak ingin hidupku terkekang hanya karena seorang kekasih sepertinya. Kurasa aku harus berusaha menjauh darinya dengan cara apapun.

Jika seperti ini terus, sepertinya aku akan pingsan karena memikirkannya. Aku membutuhkan sesuatu yang menyegarkan dan membuatku tersenyum seperti melihat pak kepala sekolah yang botak tengah berpidato dengan lucunya seperti boneka panda. Bukan rubah menyebalkan seperti pemuda di hadapanku ini. Dan pastinya dunia akan terasa begitu hidup nantinya.

Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Jika rasa sukaku padanya diibartkan susu, dan rasa benci diibaratkan panda, mungkin sekarang perasaanku telah berubah menjadi seekor beruang putih. Ah, aku benar-benar tidak tahu perasaanku ini suka atau benci. Aku benci padanya, tapi suka.

 ** _Suki kirai_**

" _Ho'i_!"

"Eee?"

Aku menatap sebuah kotak persegi dengan tulisan nama toko kue pemberiannya. Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa ia memberikanku kue? Padahal aku tidak minta. Senang sih, tapi aku ragu untuk membukanya. Bukannya apa-apa hanya saja dia ini tipe orang yang jahil, maka dari itu aku hanya berhati-hati dengan apapun pemberiannya. Yah, meski ia selalu berkata menyukaiku.

"Rainbow Quatz."

"Ekh?"

Bagaimana dia tahu aku menginginkan kue ini sejak minggu lalu!?

"Hinata ingin kue itu saat perjalanan pulang kemarin, bukan?"

"Ba-bagaimana-"

"Aku melihatmu memperhatikannya di toko saat perjalanan pulang kemarin." Katanya seraya menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk. "Aku tahu letaknya berlawanan arah dengan sekolah, tapi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya." Sambungnya seraya tersenyum.

Penguntit!

Aku yakin dia ini seorang penguntit! Ah, dia benar-benar bukanlah tipeku. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan akan dicintai oleh seorang penguntit seperti sekarang ini. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan, maka dari itu aku selalu berusahaan untuk bertingkah dingin di hadapannya. Niatku hanya ingin membuatnya kalah dan menghindar dariku. Aku tahu ini jahat, tapi hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan untuk sekarang.

Tapi sejak ia tiba-tiba bersikap baik padaku, rasanya aku jadi goyah karenanya.

"Kau pasti tidak menyukai orang bodoh sepertiku, bukan?"

Akhirnya ia menyadari itu.

"Tenang saja, aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi orang yang pintar." Ia menepuk kepalaku pelan. "Tapi walaupun aku akan menjadi lebih dan tanpa kekurangan-"

" _Inaku_?" (Tanpa?)

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Aku mengembungkan pipiku kesal karena lagi-lagi ia menjawab perkataanku dengan seenak jidatnya.

"Jangan khawatir, percayalah padaku."

 ** _Suki Kirai_**

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan diriku ini. Aku tahu dia bukan tipeku terlebih sifatnya itu sangat menyebalkan. Tapi entah mengapa sikapnya yang begitu baik membuatku nyaman berada di dekatnya. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang terselip dalam rasa benci, tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu. Terlebih ini pertama kalinya aku ditembak oleh seorang laki-laki.

Tunggu sebentar, sejak tadi aku mendengar petikan gitar dan sebuah lagu dan suara itu terdengar dari luar. Ah! jangan bilang kalau yang ada di luar sana itu adalah dia, jika benar maka ia benar-benar gila. Dengan terburu-buru aku turun dari tempat tidurku lalu membuka jendela dan menurunkan pandanganku pada halaman belakang di lantai satu. Mengingat kamarku ada di lantai dua, aku bisa melihat lebih luas halaman belakangku. Apa yang ia lakukan disaat hujan deras seperti ini!?

 _"Kimi ni hi wo tsuketa yurayura to_

 _Hou ete high ninaru pyromania_

 _Aishiteirunda, boku wakaranai kedo_

 _Osoraku seikai"_

 _Yadana_ (oh tidak), melihatnya yang tengah bernyanyi seraya memetik gitar dengan bermandikan hujan di halaman belakang membuatku benar-benar goyah. Kali ini ia benar-benar mendapatkanku, dan juga hatiku. Hari ini aku telah menyadari kebaikan dan ketulusan hatinya. Walaupun dirinya sedikit mesum, tapi kini aku mulai menyukainya.

Aku berlari meninggalkan kamarku dan menuju kearahnya. Aku tidak perduli denhan teguran kakak dan ayahku tentang peraturan di dalam rumah. Aku hanya ingin merasakan cinta yang begitu menyilaukan ini darinya. Aku bosan dengan kehidupan monotonku bagaikan panda yang tertidur. Kali ini aku ingin mencintai, mengambilnya dan memberikan begitu banyak cinta seperti air hujan yang menerpa tubuh kami saat aku menerjangnya dengan sebuah peluka

Ini pertama kali aku menumbuhkan perasan cinta. Seperti kata orang, saat dua orang bertemu dan jatuh cinta dengan begitu mudahnya, maka rasa benci akan memiliki kebalikannya. Rasanya seperti angan-angan palsu di dalam sinetron tv, tapi sekarang kami benar-benar saling mencintai.

"Aku membencimu."

"Aku tahu." Katanya seraya mengusap kepalaku.

"Suka dan benci, kini aku mengerti semua itu."

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Begitu pun diriku. Aku menyukaimu, Hinata. Tidak ada yang lain."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku padanya. "Dan aku membencimu, bodoh."

 ** _Tamat_**

 **Hai, bertemu lagi dengan Go Minami Asuka Bi.**

 **Maaf, bukannya lanjutin ff multichapter, saya malah buat Songfic lagi. Habis gimana, ya? Tangan gatel liat tranlatean lagu "Suki Kirai" milik Kagamine Twins. Gimana ya, terlalu fuwa-fuwa, tapi bikin greget. Lagipula ga ada yang nungguin cerita saya juga. Jadi rasanya bebas untuk melanjutkan kapan saja.**

 **Buat Oneshoot, rasanya ini terlalu pendek ya? Tapi biarlah. Cerita saya wordnya sedikit aja membosankan dan ga ada yang baca, apa lagi panjang-panjang.**

 **Untuk artian kata-kata bahasa jepunnya sengaja saya taruh di sampingnya, soalnya saya yakin, para readers capek buat bulak balik liat katanya dimana dan artiannya. Jadi saya sekalian taruh di sampingnya aja. Dan cerita ini full Hinata POV meski disini terlihat OOC baget. Saya minta maaf karena karakter Rin sendiri ga terlalu pendiem sih, jadi agak susah menyesuaikannya.**

 **Oh ya, kalau berkenan silahkan lihat" wattpad saya.**

 **@Minami_OenB**

 **Maaf ya, yang kemarin salah.**

 **Mungkin itu saja untuk hari ini, sekian dari Saya. Terima kasih bagi Reader yang mau membaca atau mereview cerita saya ini.**

 **Salam Hangat,**

 **Go Minami Asuka Bi**


End file.
